


Totally Not A Date

by WrittenKitten



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Cheating, Drama, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenKitten/pseuds/WrittenKitten
Summary: George, Dream and Sapnap. The team, the trio, the Dream team. It was always supposed to be like that, the trio, together. This was also supposed to be true for today. George, Dream and Sapnap at the cinema watching the new and improved cool action movie. But no, not today, because Sapnap decided to get sick, and instead of a cool trio of bff's, was only left two awkward teenage guy pals who may or may not have raging feelings for each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 18





	Totally Not A Date

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's a bit confused, this takes place in an original au I used for another dnf one shot. You don't necessarily have to read the other one to know what's going on here, but it'd give some further context to what's going on. In short, the au takes place in an alternate universe where all the members from the dream smp are all pubescent teenagers (except Tommy and Tubbo haha) who all live in Britain in the same neighborhood.
> 
> Mentions of "Dream's mask" is just the one fan artists have all in unison decided on him wearing, so I just used it here. It plays a bit into their "irl Minecraft" roleplay aswell, as Dream never takes off his roleplaying costume for normal daily life.  
> And no, Dream does not have a British accent in this.

George, Dream and Sapnap. The team, the trio, the Dream team. It was always supposed to be like that, the trio, **together**. This was also supposed to be true for today. George, Dream and Sapnap at the cinema watching the new and improved cool action movie. But no, not today, because Sapnap decided to get sick, and instead of a cool trio of bff's, was only left two awkward teenage guy pals who may or may not have raging feelings for each other.

Dream kicked the floor with his shoe. "God, this sucks so much ass". 

The two stood by the ticket booth, wondering what they were going to do. 

"Yeah", George agreed, both hands nestled in his pockets. They fell back into silence, both staring down at the cinema carpet floor.

Life felt so unfair, _constantly_! How typical was this to happen. 

" _Hey_! You two gonna buy anything or just gawk at the ground, I don't got all day!", the pimply guy from behind the booth shouted. George and Dream snapped their heads back at the guy from where they stood. 

" _sorry_..", Dream hissed through his teeth in embarrassment. 

The thing was that Sapnap and George had agreed on Sapnap bringing the money. He'd borrowed enough from George already and now it was his turn to pay for a change. When Sapnap didn't show up that day, neither did his money. 

"Two tickets and a medium popcorn.",Dream placed his cash on the counter, earning a gasp from George. 

"Dream what are you doing?!" 

Dream chuckled. "The tickets aren't gonna buy themselves, George" 

"Yeah, but-.. You didn't _have_ to buy me a ticket. Now you can't get your large popcorn _nor_ a drink", George explained, moving his hands in motion while he spoke. 

"Well yeah, but I wouldn't want to watch the movie alone either.", Dream argued, receiving the tickets and popcorn in hand from the booth. "Besides, what friend _wouldn't_?"

George rolled his shoulders glancing away. "I mean, I guess you're right."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he comfortably slipped his hands back into his pockets. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The two walked into the movie auditorium,taking their seats. It was weird not having Sapnap there, and the tension was just building up between them. 

The two sat in silence while they waited for the movie to start. Dream reached down and started munching on the popcorn. 

After a while of munching however he turned towards George. "You don't want any?" 

George shifted in his seat uncomfortably

"I mean, I do, but it's _your_ popcorn dude."

"Who's ever said that?", Dream remarked playfully, tilting his head. He plunged his hand into the popcorn and took a full handfull, and before George knew it Dream was fisting it into his mouth. 

"Hey, stop!" George shouted laughing as popcorn flew everywhere. "This isn't very proper of you, Dream! I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman." 

"You want this to be romantic? Well you should have just said so!"

George starts laughing even harder, throwing his head back as he holds his stomach in hysterical laughter. 

"You know I'm starting to think Sapnap got sick on purpose. He's trying to set us up on a date.", Dream thought jokingly.

"Shut up", George rolls his eyes, still laughing between breaths, gradually calming down. 

The lights darken and a few kids behind them shush at each other. 

Oh man, the movie's starting! 

Dream decided to be mustevious. He faked a yawn, then slyly lifted up his arm and with one strategically planned out move wrapped it around Georges shoulder. 

George uncomfortably chuckled under Dreams weight. "What are you doing?" 

"Oh, sorry didn't even notice.", Dream said, not bothering to glance down at George as he kept his gaze staring at the movie screen. He didn't bother to remove his arm either. 

"Hey, could you not? A little space please", George choked out nervously, feeling as his face started gradually heating up. 

"What's wrong,George?", Dream asked, lifting up his arm to hover over George's shoulder. "I thought this was a date. Didn't you want it to be romantic?" 

George felt like he was melting in his seat, and he felt damn lucky Dream couldn't properly see him right now. 

"Well I mean yeah..."

The movie was past its intro and into the actual story by now. Dream removed his arm and opted on reaching down and grabbing a hold of George's hand instead, sending a cold shiver running down George's spine as another jolt of electricity sparked in his chest. 

He knew Dream was enjoying this way too much. He could so clearly see Dream's sly grin in front of him, hiding behind that creepy mask of his. 

But as the movie went on, Dream never let go of George's hand. In fact, it stayed like that for almost the whole duration of the movie's runtime. George felt like he couldn't concentrate. He constantly kept on glancing over at Dream,wondering if he'd ever let go. What would his mother think if she'd see him right now? 

George swallowed, a sweat drop running down his forehead. He glanced back at Dream once more. To his surprise, Dream was already looking back. That made him visibly flinch, not prepared for such a surprise. 

"W-why are you still holding on to my hand?" 

"Why wouldn't I, George ?" 

Dream leaned over the handrests to be closer to George. 

He squeezed George's hand tighter. 

"Do you feel uncomfortable?", he then muttered in a flirtatious way making George completely lose his mind. 

He was left speechless, his mouth locked agape. Dream tilted his head in question staring back at George. That's when something in George clicked. Is Dream making moves on him? Everything aside, this still is the cliche moment when people in movies kiss,all alone in the back of a cinema auditorium holding hands. Were these jokes that he and Dream were throwing back and forth at eatchother actually insinuating something more? 

And with that in mind, George carefully leaned in and kissed Dream on the mask where his mouth should have been,pulling away as soon as it had happened. It was eery hearing Dreams breath hitch in motion as the cold plastic surface of the mask pressed itself against his lips. The whole experience was so bizarre, but weirdly wondrous and left George with a hundred butterflies swarming around in his stomach and a new yearning to know how kissing Dream for real would feel. 

Dream let go of George's hand. It was weird hearing him speechless. 

Shit. Had he gotten it all wrong?

Seeing this George turned away and covered his face with hands, attempting to hide away his embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what got over me!", George exclaimed, trying to swallow down his shame. 

Dream sat up, straightening out his posture in a strangely stiff way. It was like Dream was in a sense of disbelief. 

"George, you're married!", Dream shouted horrified, covering his masks smiling mouth in shock. The statement should have been earth shattering from the moment it hit his ears, but instead the other boy was just left confused. 

"I am?", George asked. It took him a second before his expression finally shifted into a one of wretched, horrified realization. "Oh god, I **_am_**!" 

It was so unbelivably unphatamable, but oh so _fucking_ true! He'd completely forgotten about his own husband. 

And then, all of the sudden, from a few seats behind rose Ninja from the crowd of other confused individuals. 

" _ **George**_! How could you do this to me?", Ninja cried out, running out to one of the staircases on the sides, facing George directly. 

A few people around them gasped, fully submerged in this drama that was now playing out in front of them. 

"It's not what it looks like!", George shouted distressed, reaching out a hand to try and reason with his husband. The whole sudden situation had begun as fast as it had started and Ninja was already down the stairs and out the door. 

George stood up and ran after Ninja in the skip of a heartbeat. His breath in his throat and his phone in his pocket, he wasn't willing to waste another second. 

George finally catched Ninja after a few thrilling seconds of none-stop running. Ninja stood fiddling with a door that clearly said "pull", gasping for air as he unmercifully pushed on the door in a feat of desperation. 

"Ninja, wait!" 

Ninja immediately turned around hearing this, a terrified expression morphing onto his features as he looked back behind him. He booked it to the left and after a few moments of chasing George managed to corner him down. 

"Ninja, _please_."

"The fuck you say you little shit?!" 

His words come out raw and pure. They Impale George in the worst way possible and seep into his veins. It hurts so bad he can't even explain, staring back at Ninja's manic, angry expression. Strands of hair dangle in front of his sharp gaze and a defence pose against the wall. He's ready to attack any moment if so be it, a curled up fist in his right. 

George tried to speak, plead to reason with him, but Ninja constantly interrupted him with shouting curses and claims. 

"Ninja _please_ , listen to me!" 

That was when Ninja took a shot and tackled George on his side, effectively knocking his enemy down with one fatal hit. He ran straight past and managed to make his escape. 

In the final few moments George had left, he watched as Ninja turned around back to him, looking down at his partner as a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, huh?" 

George's breath only came out as a stutter, "What do you mean, Ninja?" 

"It means that were over, George. Were getting a divorce."

And with that Ninja turned around and walked away, leaving George speechless as he laid on the ground. 

. . . 

Ninja shivered, wiping snot on his sweater sleeve and letting tears freely roll down his cheeks and down his jaw. He was huddled, knees to chest in one of the many old red telephone booths near town while the pouring rain clattered at the roof and windows. He'd been grieving there for who knows how long, hours past like minutes and before he knew it it was completely dark outside. 

Ninja sniffled, frowning. He knew what he had to do. He needed revenge. Pulling out his phone from his pocket he let the dialing tone softly ring. He swallowed when he heard the other person pick up, preparing for what he was about to say. 

"Hey Fundy, I know a little something about your fiance". 

**Author's Note:**

> So in case it wasn't obvious enough, this clearly isn't meant to be taken seriously. Like, I literally used the meme from a while back for a few of Ninjas lines when they argued.
> 
> Haha, btw I'm sorry for leaving this on a cliffhanger but I had to cut it somewhere and this just seemed like the perfect spot. Also left a bit of mystery into the mix. 
> 
> I can't seem to find any tag for Ninja on here. Suppose that's just for the better because I can only imagine Ninja fanfiction being just absolutely cursed
> 
> I'm pretty happy with this chapter! Stay tuned for part 2.


End file.
